


Sarah #62845

by EnInkahootz



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Magic, Porn, Romance, Sex Magic, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, with some plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 02:18:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17417144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz
Summary: Sarah Williams was far from the first Sarah whose love Jareth tried to win, and she would not be the last.  Some years after the events of the movie, he has moved on to the next Sarah, and this time he is willing to be more flexible in his methods.





	Sarah #62845

A few minutes before her alarm was due to go off, Sarah Kendrick awoke from the dream. It roused her gently every morning: an unseen man whispering a word, but she could never hear it. In some of the dreams she could see the lips that spoke, strikingly lit against the darkness. She tried to read them, but she never could.

~

That evening, Sarah hung up the phone regretfully. Her best friend had called to invite her to a last-minute party where all the cute boys were going to be, but Sarah was already stuck babysitting the neighbor’s five-year-old son, Thomas. She had an emergency number for his parents and briefly considered calling and making up an excuse for why she had to leave so that they would come back early. But it only took an instant for her to feel guilty at the prospect of the lie, plus she was saving up for a necklace she wanted to wear to prom, and she didn’t want to lose any of her regular babysitting gigs.

She felt a gust of chilly air blast through the living room’s open window. She walked over to close it and when she turned around again, she found that something round and clear was hovering over the end table beside the phone. Perplexed, she approached it with caution, examining it visually before she touched it. It appeared to be a clear quartz crystal, and it appeared to be levitating. She looked around the room. It was empty. She peered into the next room, which was Thomas’ playroom, and saw that he was still playing happily with his blocks.

She felt quite certain it was a bad idea to touch the mysterious orb, but she couldn’t resist. In her hand, it felt cool like a quartz stone, but it was far too light. Suddenly it popped like a bubble in her hand, leaving behind a small scroll of paper on her palm. She unfurled it:

_Sarah,_   
_You must be eager to get to your party. Be free of your babysitting duties. Read these words aloud:_   
_“I wish the Goblins would come and take you away right now.”_   
_-J_

Sarah blinked at the note.

“Goblins? What?” she asked aloud in her surprise and confusion. She glanced nervously around the room once again. “No, I don’t think so,” she told the paper. She crumpled it up and threw it in the garbage and went to make Thomas his dinner.

~

Thomas fell asleep half way through his bedtime story. Sarah smiled down at him, then silently left the room and sat at the kitchen table, grabbing her school bag on the way. She took out her homework. She opened her text book to the necessary page, setting her notebook beside it. She held her pen in her hand.

Suddenly there was another gust of wind, and Sarah was annoyed at herself when she realized she hadn’t closed the window in the kitchen. She tried to remain calm as she slammed it shut. Once it was closed, she took a deep breath, afraid to turn around again but wanting to be brave. She turned.

There were two crystals this time, rotating in opposite directions above her notebook.

“Who’s there?” she yelled, straining to keep her cool.

The two crystals merged like soap bubbles, becoming one large orb. It shattered, chunks of stone scattering over her homework. Amidst the rubble was another note:

_Sarah,_   
_Speak the words and all your dreams will become reality._   
_-J_

“No,” she shouted, “I don’t need any creepy goblins to kidnap the child I’m in charge of, thanks.”

She looked down at the note and saw its letters change.

_Sarah,_   
_Aren’t you curious who I am?_   
_-J_

“No,” she said to the paper.

_Sarah,_   
_You can’t lie to me. I know the truths of you._   
_-J_

“Who are you?” she screeched in fear.

_Sarah,_   
_I thought you said you did not wish to know._   
_-J_

Sarah set down the note to look through the kitchen drawers and grab the largest knife she could find. She lay the paper on the counter and smoothed it flat. She looked at it sternly, holding the knife tightly in her fist, poised to stab.

“Show yourself,” she commanded.

_Sarah,_   
_I cannot until you speak the words._   
_-J_

“You think I’m an idiot?” she asked, though her curiosity was rising, and she was becoming increasingly aware of the part of herself that very much wanted to meet whoever was behind this.

She heard something thud heavily against the window she had closed. Knowing it was reckless, telling herself she shouldn’t, Sarah opened the window to let in the new crystal. It seemed to turn light once it entered the room, feathering down to the counter to settle beside the scroll. When it landed, it evaporated into an icy smoke. Once the smoke cleared, the necklace Sarah had been saving up for was revealed.

Sarah smiled delightedly, forgetting the situation for a moment, and rushed to pick it up.

_Sarah,_   
_Put it on._   
_-J_

She couldn’t resist - or perhaps she could have, but she didn’t want to, and she didn’t make herself. Once she had put the necklace on another orb came through the window and faded away like sand to reveal an ornate mirror. She admired her reflection; the necklace looked perfect and she imagined wearing it at prom.

_Sarah,_   
_You look beautiful. It suits you._   
_-J_

“Thank you,” she said, though she knew she should probably be rejecting the gift.

_Sarah,_   
_Speak the words and let us meet. I promise not to take the child._   
_-J_

“Who are you?” she murmured, clutching the necklace at her throat.

_Sarah,_   
_Speak the words and find out._   
_-J_

Sarah generally tried to be levelheaded, but there was a streak of wildness in her that she could never truly tame.

“You promise not to take Thomas?”

_Sarah,_   
_I vow it. It is you I am interested in. Those are simply the words required for me to transport to your realm. Speak them._   
_-J_

Sarah took a deep breath.

_Sarah,_   
_Give in to temptation. I promise it shall be beyond worth it._   
_-J_

Sarah ran her fingers over the necklace.

_Sarah,_   
_That gift is only the beginning._   
_-J_

Sarah felt her resistance melting away. She picked up the knife again in case she needed to defend herself. She knew she was being foolish, but she didn’t stop herself….

“I wish the Goblins would come and take you away right now,” she said in a rush, then braced herself.

Sarah jumped back as the white barn owl swooped suddenly from the night sky and flew in through the open window. It glided toward Sarah, leaving a cloud of swirling glitter in its wake. The cloud grew thick and swollen, and the bird looped back into it and out of view. Then the glitter cleared, and she saw him at last.

“Sarah,” he spoke, and his voice made her want to swoon, but she hid it, “I am Jareth, King of the Goblins.”

“Uh, hi,” she said, “I’m -”

He held up a hand to silence her.

“I know exactly who you are, Sarah.”

She watched his lips move as he spoke.

“How do you know?” she asked, feeling in a trance as she stared at him. His blonde hair was long and streaked with a shade of blue that perfectly matched his fitted leather coat. He wore a large metal pendant around his slender neck, and his alluringly mismatched eyes appeared glinting and mysterious. Sarah’s gaze fell below his necklace to where a triangle of his chest was visible through the part in his billowy shirt.

Jareth didn’t reply to her question, only smirked wickedly and rushed toward her. She stepped back, but he caught her wrist and she dropped the knife.

“Don’t be frightened,” he instructed. His voice thrilled her, and though she was, in fact, frightened, she was also deeply drawn to him. He was wearing black leather dress gloves and they felt smooth against her skin as he stroked her cheek and looked into her eyes. She parted her lips invitingly and he gave a charming sideways smile, then swept her up into a deep kiss. She melted against him, letting his tongue into her mouth, slipping her tongue into his and wrapping her arms around his back. She felt his hands in her hair and pressed close to him.

He picked her up suddenly and set her down on the kitchen counter.

“I am going to undress you now, Sarah,” he declared. His voice was commanding, but full of an affection that intrigued her. They had only just met, but he spoke to her like they shared an ancient love; like this was a reunion.

Sarah knew she should object but instead she nodded encouragingly. She shifted her body to help him remove her clothes. She felt shy, but she wanted him to touch her.

“Sarah,” he said in a low, hungry voice when she was naked before him. She felt his eyes on her body and moved to cover herself. He looked oddly wounded, and she wanted to comfort him. She relaxed her body and let her knees part just a little. He kissed her with a gentle dominance, and she clung to him. When he pulled back, he smiled sweetly at her, then parted her knees further and brought his head between her legs. He guided her forward until she was sitting on the edge of the counter and soon she felt his tongue flick once against her clit. She cried out, then rushed to cover her mouth.

He chuckled softly against her, then began licking slow lines up and down her opening. She felt herself getting wetter and wetter, and after enough laps her pleasure became edged with eagerness. She wanted that tongue back on her clit.

Instead Jareth started to run the tip of his tongue in wide circles around her clitoris, frustratingly near to the spot that was longing for his touch. She moaned again but covered her mouth just in time to muffle it. She tried not to think about what would happen to her babysitting gig if she was caught. Then again, she already had the necklace…

Suddenly it occurred to her - was the necklace magical? Was it influencing her desire? Her ability to make choices? The thought that this might not be real made her heart sink. She put a hand on his head and pushed him away and he didn’t fight her.

“What’s wrong?” he asked her, sounding concerned.

Sarah hurried to remove the necklace. She stared at it in her hands.

“Oh, I see,” he said, “you think I am controlling you.” He looked very sad. “The necklace has no such magic. It was simply a gift, a taste of things to come. I wish to make your every dream a reality, Sarah.”

Sarah didn’t feel any different since removing the necklace, but she still wasn’t sure if she should believe him. The suspicion had interrupted her lust and she started to rethink the situation.

“You should go,” she announced.

He stepped back. Sorrow was plain on his face, as was the explosion of rage that appeared to swallow it a moment later. Nervously, Sarah retrieved the knife.

“Sarah,” he began, sounding sad again, “please.”

She reached for her clothes and dressed as quickly as she could without putting down the knife.

“You should go,” she told him again as she raised it threateningly.

He sighed mournfully and an instant later he was an owl flying out the window. There was no glitter this time.

~

For a week, Sarah tried not to think about him. On the eighth night, she came home after a bad day at school, followed by a long night of babysitting the twins from down the street. She decided to indulge herself, allowing the memory of her meeting with Jareth to blossom in her mind, recalling the feel of his tongue, the sound of his voice. Sarah let herself take the necklace out from the back of the drawer she had buried it in. She ran her fingers over the jewels; it was a choker of alternating diamonds and emeralds with one large emerald dangling from the center. The one she had been planning to buy had been made of synthetic stones, but she wondered if these were real. Or perhaps they were a magical construct and it was a mere illusion she held in her hand. It was probably the latter. Still, they shone brighter than the jewels on the one she had admired at the store, and she once again imagined how good the necklace would look with her prom dress.

There was a thud at her window.

She put the necklace back in the drawer and walked to the source of the sound, knowing what she would find. She considered playing it safe and not opening it, but she decided to give in to her desires instead. Something about him made her want to abandon her habit of being responsible. Recklessness was something she usually aimed to deny herself, but he had made her discover how deeply she longed for it, made her realize that she had been missing it all along. The clear crystal orb rushed through the window and into her open hand. There it popped like a bubble, leaving a note behind:

_Sarah,_   
_Please speak the words._   
_-J_

“I wish the Goblins would come and take you away right now,” she whispered after only a brief hesitation.

She stared into the darkness until the owl emerged from the shadows and swooped through the window. He morphed quickly into his usual form, no glitter. She didn’t know if it meant he was sad, or eager, or trying to reveal himself, unhidden by decoration. She wanted to understand him, to know more.

He moved to kiss her, but she pulled away.

“I let you in so we could talk,” she told him sternly. He nodded and sat down on her desk chair. She sat on her bed.

“First of all,” she demanded, “tell me how you know who I am.”

He didn’t speak at first, and a monologue of emotions played out on his face - defensive, angry, vulnerable, heartbroken… Sarah couldn’t identify them all.

“I am cursed,” he eventually began, “you see, I am not actually a goblin, I am a species of fairy. I am from a different realm than yours, a realm where a number of different fairy species live. There are some with wings and some without, some small and some large, there are skins of various colors, magics of various kinds - and everyone living in peace. There I had parents and siblings, cousins and friends - a community. Now I have only the goblins. They don’t care about me. They simply fear me.”

Sarah listened attentively as he continued.

“You see, long, long ago, when I was barely full-grown - about your age - I angered a vile sorcerer and he cursed me. He sent me to another realm, the realm of the goblins. He said there I would be bound until I found my True Love.”

Jareth stopped talking and looked down.

“And why do you think I am your True Love?” she asked tentatively after too much time had passed in silence.

“Your name,” he said, “and my heart.” He lay a hand on his chest and gazed at her.

She ignored the urge to go to him.

“The sorcerer said her name was Sarah?” she asked coolly.

He shook his head.

“No. I learned your name from my dreams. Every night I dream I am watching you through one of my crystals, but I cannot see you, only feel your presence. I can feel too, with certainty, that you are going to bring me home. I strain to find you in the fog that fills the globe, peering fiercely into it, and then I see dark green cursive lettering emerging from the white, like a felt tip pen is writing on a blank page, and it reads: Sarah.”

Sarah wasn’t sure how to feel or what to say. Part of her wanted so terribly to rush to him, to kiss him and let him make love to her and find out if she was, indeed, the one. But the rational part of her could not be quashed. It didn’t make sense to trust him, yet her instincts told her she should. She was in conflict.

“What makes you think I’m the right Sarah?” She tried to appear nonchalant.

“I have watched you in my crystals.”

“That’s creepy.”

“Is it?” he asked sincerely. “Perhaps I’ve lost track of what’s appropriate. I’ve been with the goblins a very long time.”

She looked at him expectantly.

“I’m sorry,” he finally said, appearing to have decoded her expression at last, “I didn’t mean to invade your privacy.”

She was pleasantly surprised by the apology.

“I forgive you,” she told him. “What did you see that made you think I was the one?”

He looked at her intently.

“I don’t know,” he said, his tone almost pleading, and she felt for him. She wondered exactly how long he had been searching through girls named Sarah. She imagined his terrible loneliness. She pictured him being banished from his home. She contemplated his sorrow.

Sarah stood up and walked to where Jareth sat.

“Thank you for answering my questions, Jareth,” she told him. It was the first time she had spoken his name and it felt intimate and right. She took his hands in hers. He wasn’t wearing gloves this time.

“I don’t know if I’m the one you’re looking for,” she told him, “but I’d like to find out.”

His face was more vulnerable than she had yet seen it. She stared at his mouth. The sight of his lips made her feel oddly comforted. She leaned in and kissed him. He made a muffled sound of pleased surprise before he pulled her into his arms and deepened the kiss. She sat on his lap as their tongues mingled in gently passionate motions.

They kissed for a long time, touching each other’s clothed bodies, and Sarah became aware of the dampness in her panties.

“Let’s lay down,” she said breathlessly, and they moved to the bed.

“May I undress you, Sarah?”

“Yes, please,” she replied. He removed her clothes hastily, then began to strip his own. Sarah was frozen in anticipation as he gradually revealed his body, shedding the many layers of his outfit. He left his pendant on. He was tall and slender and beautiful, his nipples pink and taught, his body hair pale. With excitement, she allowed her eyes to fall lower. His penis was soft, but large, and very enticing. A craving engulfed her, a yearning to bring him to erection, to make him hard, aroused just for her. She took it into her hand and it pulsed, startling her.

“Sarah,” he whispered. She wrapped her fingers around it, and it began to stiffen. She watched with interest as she stroked up and down his length until it was firm. It was even bigger now, bigger than she had expected, bigger than any of the boys from school she had been with. Without thinking, she lowered her head and lapped at its tip.

He collapsed back onto her pillows and she settled herself between his legs. She ran her fingers through his soft yellow pubic hair before gripping the base of his cock. She glided her tongue over his length, trying to cover all sides. She counted ten laps, licking all the way up and all the way down each time. Then she encircled the head with the tip of her tongue. Ten circles. She paused to look up at him. His expression was unguarded, emotion evident in his eyes. He whispered her name again.

Sarah lowered her mouth very slowly onto his hardness. She kept her hand at the base to make sure it was all covered. She took down as much of it as she could, but it was too long for her to get it all into her mouth. He worked his hands into her hair and held her head gently as she bobbed up and down.

“Sarah,” he said after a while, “wait.” She pulled off of him and sat up. She knew what he wanted.

“I have condoms, hold on,” she told him. As she rolled the condom over his enormous cock, he watched her curiously, and she wondered if he knew what a condom was. Perhaps he had seen them before in all his snooping on other realms, but his expression made her think he was clueless as to their purpose. She wondered if fairies could control pregnancy with their wills. Perhaps they were also immune to sexually transmitted diseases - but Sarah was, of course, not willing to take that chance.

“Can I be on top to start?” she asked once the condom was secure.

He smirked and nodded, and she straddled him, slowly taking his length into her pussy. Its size stretched her, but she was dripping wet and it didn’t hurt. Once it was fully inside her she felt perfectly filled. He lay his hands on her hips and she began to move. His eyes fell to her breasts and he slid his hands up her sides to caress them as she rode him. His hands were soft and strong, his fingers nimble, and she felt her pussy clench around him as her arousal increased.

Suddenly there was a sparkle at his fingertips and Sarah felt a wave of thrilling warmth tingle over the nipple he was touching.

“What is that?” she moaned as he began to draw circles of glinting ecstasy over her areola.

“Magic,” he murmured, and she ground her hips, holding him deep inside and feeling her untouched clit throb. He brought his free hand to it, as though he had sensed her longing. She felt his magic pressing to her clitoris. It was overwhelmingly strong, but he was doling it out gently. She writhed and moaned, listening to her own sounds grow louder as he intensified the magic at his fingertips, releasing his power in a pattern of vibrating pulses against her. The light of his energy shone from between her legs as he pleasured her.

“Does it feel good?” he asked softly.

“Yes, Jareth,” Sarah moaned, and he wrapped his arms around her back, pulling her tightly to his chest and flipping them over so that he was on top. She linked her legs around his waist to make sure his cock didn’t fall out of her pussy. Once she was on her back he looked down at her face, holding himself still inside her, and tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear.

“Fuck me,” she told him, her tone both pleading and demanding. He made a strangled cry of relief as he began to pound into her. She heard the wild sounds they were both making and was glad her parents weren’t home. Jareth held Sarah’s chin gently and leaned to kiss her, and when their mouths came together Sarah realized the magic was coming from his lips now. She made a muffled yelp as it spread into her, the sensation obliterating her every thought. It was like nothing she had ever felt, and yet it was deeply familiar. It was not as though she had experienced it before - it was as if, without knowing it, she had predicted that she would experience it. Some part of her had known this was coming, known he was going to find her.

With a sudden force, the memory of her own recurring dream came to her - the voice too soft to hear, the moving lips she couldn’t read - and all at once she heard the missing word clearly in her mind, a singular sound amidst the blanketed silence of her purifying pleasure.

It was his voice that spoke, and it wasn’t a word, but a name: Jareth.

“Jareth,” she yelled, the mystery of every single morning of her life finally solved. He stared down at her intently. “Jareth,” she said again, but softly this time, and she felt something in her settling comfortably. She was nearly vibrating with her excitement, but she was also perfectly serene.

“It _is_ you,” Jareth breathed, and it was clear he was fighting back tears. “Sarah,” he spoke, “Sarah, Sarah…” And as he repeated her name again and again, she began to speak his, over and over, just like he had in her dream. She thought about all the time he had spent searching for her. She could almost feel his pain, his lonesomeness, all those years, all those Sarahs who weren’t the one, his heart breaking over and over, and she could understand why things like offering to kidnap children had started to seem appropriate to him. He had been a mere teenager when he was sent away, and the loneliness must have been maddening, being the only one of his kind in the realm of the goblins - had it been decades? Centuries? Millennia? She didn’t know how much time he had spent suffering, but she knew that his pain was now the past. He had found her, and they had found contentment in each other.

She cried out as she began to feel the magic glow inside her, and realized it was now coming from his cock. She clutched his back and let her mind go blank again. The pleasure radiated from his hardness in all directions, seeping throughout her pelvis, and a knot of his power gathered at her clitoris. She gasped as it twirled and shook against her while his cock continued to thrust in and out of her pussy. With each forward motion the pleasure was pushed deeply into her core, and each time he pulled his hips back there was a little pain in the loss - but it was only for an instant before the next plunge of his glowing phallus. All the while the cluster of light at her clit continued to stimulate her with an endless and unpredictable cycle of sensations - pulsing, stroking, pressing, rubbing... She felt like she was melting into the bed beneath her, and then she felt like the bed was melting away, like the room was melting away, and they were floating, or maybe they were falling, but it was alright because they were holding onto each other -

Sarah had the impression that she was crying out with unbridled noises of ecstasy as she began to come, but she couldn’t hear anything. There was no sound anymore, there was nothing but his presence, and as he began to release into her at the same time, she realized that they were, in fact, falling and the room had, in fact, melted away. She clung to him, waves of ecstasy crashing harder and harder throughout her being while their united bodies plummeted through nothingness.

“Jareth,” she whispered as he shuddered with his pleasure, “what’s happening?”

“We’re going home, my love,” he told her, and this time he didn’t succeed at fighting back his tears. They fell hot onto her skin and she cried too, feeling his relief and joy just as her orgasm reached its peak.

When they landed, Sarah looked down to find she was wearing her prom dress, and the emerald necklace. Jareth was beside her, their arms linked, and he wore a formal suit in the same shade of green as her gown. They were on a grassy hill lit with glowing flowers. There were three moons in the sky, and the air was warm, but not too hot. Sarah could see groves of tall trees with glittery fruit off in the distance, and a cluster of brightly colored buildings beyond that. Her head was clearing now, and she realized that she had just abandoned her old life. She wanted to be with Jareth, and she wanted him to be with his people, finally, but she would miss her parents and her friends. She hadn’t even told them she was going. They would probably think something terrible had happened to her.

“Your necklace,” Jareth whispered in her ear, “I have just enchanted it to allow you to travel back and forth between the two realms. Touch the center stone and you can visit your home whenever you wish.” He smiled with a sweet affection, and then insecurity passed over his face. “But please, Sarah, will you -”

“I will always come back to you, Jareth,” she vowed, meaning it deeply, “ _you_ are my home now,” and she pressed her lips to his before using the necklace to travel to her old home so she could say her goodbyes.


End file.
